Kære Sirius
by KiraDemon
Summary: This is the Danish translation of stephfunky's story 'Dear Sirius'


This is the Danish translation of Stephfunky's story 'Dear Sirius'

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The characters belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling and the story belongs to Stephfunky – I just translated

* * *

Kære Sirius,

Jeg hader dig ikke. Jeg tror ikke at jeg nogensinde vil kunne hade dig. Men jeg ved at jeg hader alt om dig. Jeg hader at lige meget hvor hårdt jeg prøver, kan jeg ikke huske lyden af din latter. Jeg hader hvordan dit billede er ved at forsvinde fra mit sind så hurtigt at jeg nu – kun et par måneder senere, ikke kan genkalde enhver linje af dit ansigt. Jeg hader hvordan jeg knap kan genkalde dit ansigt. Jeg hader hvordan dit smil aldrig når dine øjne. Jeg hader den måde hvorpå du ville le og opfører dig glad når jeg vidste at du ikke var det. Jeg hader hvordan du prøvede at gemme hvor såret og hvor vred og hvor ked af det du faktisk var. Jeg hader hvordan du døde.

Det virker bare ikke rigtigt. Det ære dig ikke ordentligt. Du overlevede Azkaban i tolv år. Du overlevede at leve med en familie der hadede dig. Du overlevede den første Store Krig. Du overlevede alle disse forfærdelige, oprivende ting kun for at dø tragisk og unødvendigt i de figurative hænder af et stykke arkitektur og et forhæng? Jeg kan… Jeg kan bare ikke tro på det. Jeg nægter at tro på det. Jeg nægter at tro på at en sjæl så som din, kunne have blevet overvundet så let. Jeg… jeg vil ikke.

Jeg vil ikke give op på dig, Sirius. Ikke ligesom alle andre har. Ikke som Remus har. Remus… han… jeg… jeg har bare lyst til at kaste op hver gang han kommer for at tjekke op på mig. Hans øjne er altid fyldt med medynk. Han ser på mig so mom jeg er et eller andet barn – ude af stand til at forstå hvad de voksne prøver at fortælle ham. Men jeg har ikke så meget imod det. Faktisk, så er det en løgn. Jeg har noget imod det, men ikke så meget som man skulle tro at jeg ville. Jeg har medlidenhed med ham. Jeg medynker ham at han kunne blive overbevist så let. Jeg medynker at han ikke kendte dig godt nok til at vide at du ikke ville tillade dig selv at dø sådan. Jeg medynker at han så let har givet op. Jeg medynker at han har mistet sit håb så let. Men jeg er ikke som ham. Jeg forstår. Jeg forstår at du ikke ville dø bare sådan lige. Jeg forstår at jeg er nød til at hold mit håb oppe.

Jeg tror at det største problem er at ingen forstår hvad håb er. Ægte håb. Det er så nemt at have håb når tingene går godt og alt er godt I verdenen. Men det er ikke ægte håb, det er bare en imitation. Det er blot… blot en tom skal af en reproduktion. Ægte håb kommer fra det mørkeste tidspunkt, det mørkeste punkt i dit liv. Et punkt hvor alt du har lyst til at gøre er at krybe sammen og græde og håbe at i morgen aldrig kommer. Et punkt som dette. Men jeg kryber ikke sammen i et mørk hjørne som jeg har lyst til. Jeg græder ikke ved dit ligbål. Det er hvad alle andre forventer at jeg gør. Det er hvad jeg har lyst til at gøre… Nej. Jeg opretholder stadig håb. Jeg håber stadig, selv om alle syntes at jeg er skør fordi jeg gør. Jeg håber stadig, lige meget hvor meget jeg har lyst til bare at græde. Fordi jeg ved. Jeg _ved_ at du ikke er død. Du er stadig i live og der ude et eller andet sted, og du prøver at komme tilbage til mig. Du ler stadig når du har lyst til at græde. Du opfører dig stadig som om intet er galt, selvom du ved at alting er forkert. Du er. Jeg ved du er. Jeg ved at du stadig gør alle de ting som jeg hader så meget ved dig – fordi det er den du er. Du lader ikke andre mennesker se din smerte. Du prøver at blokere alle omkring dig og sørge for at ingen kinder sandheden. Godt, du fejlede. Du fejlede fordi jeg så din smerte jeg kendte sandheden. Jeg vil ikke lade som om at jeg ved alting, for det gør jeg ikke. Ingen gør. Men jeg ved nok til at hade det hver gang du ler, for jeg ved at du ikke er glad. Jeg ved nok til at vide at uanset hvor meget dine øjne funkler, er du ikke glad.

Nogen gange ønsker jeg at du var. Jeg tror ,at hvis jeg havde set dig glad, bare en enkelt gang, eller hvis jeg ikke havde bemærket hvor ked af det du egentlig var, ville jeg ikke stritte så meget imod. Jeg ville ikke være så uvillig til at indrømme at du er død hvis jeg troede at du var så glad som du opførte dig. Men, du var ikke glad. Og du er ikke død.

Du er ikke død.

Du er ikke død fordi jeg ved at hvis du var, ville det gøre så meget mere ondt. Hvis du var død ville jeg være I så meget mere smerte. Jeg ville lide så meget mere. Men, jeg ved at du ikke er død. Jeg ved at du ikke er.

Jeg ved også at hvis jeg ikke snart finder dig så bliver jeg sindssyg. Mere end jeg allerede er. Jeg ser dele af dig alle vegne. Nogen gange når jeg vasker op fanger bestikket solens stråler og jeg ser dine øjne. På de der stille, mørke nætter – de nætter hvor selv månen syntes opslugt af mørket – kigger jeg på de skygger I skyggerne og jeg ser dit hår. Jeg kigger i spejlet og ser i min blege hud og mine blege ansigtstræk og jeg ser dig. Nogen gange bemærker jeg på hvordan du har været mere af en far for mig end James nogensinde var. Og nu ligner jeg dig så meget mere end jeg ligner ham. Er det en deal af blod bindingen?

Jeg kan stadig huske et. Jeg husker alle detaljerne af hvordan du adopterede mig, gjorte mig til din søn og din arving. Jeg husker hvor kold bladet fra den kniv var mod huden I min håndflade og jeg husker hvor sikker jeg følte mig med at vide at jeg var din søn. Jeg husker også hvordan du smilte. Jeg husker det fordi jeg husker hvor meget jeg hadede det. Det skulle have været et lykkeligt øjeblik for dig, for mig, for os begge to. Du fik endelig det barn du altid ønskede dig og jeg havde endelig en far. Du skulle have været glad, men det var du ikke. Du var vred og frastødt. Jeg så det i dine øjne da du smilte. Du var vred over at det var dig der var med mig og ikke James. Du var frastødt med din glæde over at have mig for dig selv. Du var vred over at James og Lily ikke var der, at de var døde. Du var vred over at jeg ikke havde dem ved min side. Du var vred over at jeg havde lidt hvad jeg havde. Vred over at du ikke kunne beskytte mig. Vred over at jeg havde brug for at blive beskyttet, at jeg ikke kunne være en normal dreng som du vidste jeg fortjente. Vred over at jeg ikke kunne være glad. Og du brebejdede dig selv med det hele. Yeah, jeg så det. Jeg så det hele. Og det gjorte mig bare så vred at du følte sådan. Jeg var så vred over at du ikke var glad som du skulle have været. Og jeg har aldrig været lige så god som dig til at skjule mine følelser – specielt når jeg er vred. Du så, selvfølgelig, at jeg var vred og det cementerede bare dine ideer. Det faldt dig aldrig ind at jeg kunne have været vred for dig og ikke på dig. Jeg hørte dig græde den nat. Du lød så knust, men jeg kunne bare ikke bringe mig selv til at fortælle dig sandheden. Jeg kunne ikke bringe mig selv til at tilgive dig for det selv-had jeg så i dine øjne, så jeg gjorte det ikke.

Til denne dag hader jeg stadig mig selv for ikke at fortælle dig det, for ikke at hjælpe. Men jeg troede at jeg hadede dig. Det var ikke før denne morgen at jeg indså at jeg ikke hader dig. Men jeg hader virkelig alt om dig. Fordi at man kan se at du hader dig selv I alt som du gør. Jeg hader at du hader dig selv, fordi jeg elsker dig. Du er min far, mit lys, hvordan kan jeg ikke elske dig?

Det er fordi at jeg elsker dig at jeg ved du ikke er død. Og det er fordi at jeg elsker dig at jeg kommer efter dig. Jeg er ligeglad med at jeg måske aldrig komme tilbage hertil, så længe at jeg er sammen med dig. Hvis jeg tager fejl, og du er død og forhænget virkelig dræber alle dem der kommer igennem – så… så vil jeg dø og jeg vil være glad fordi jeg vil endelig være fri af alt den forfærdelighed og smerte jeg er i. Jeg kommer efter dig Sirius i slutningen af denne uge – lige efter min fødselsdag. Jeg kommer efter dig fordi jeg ved at du ikke er død. Jeg ved at du ikke er død fordi du er Sirius Black og den idé at et forbandet gardin kunne dræbe dig er virkeligt langt ude. Og fordi at jeg elsker dig mere end livet selv, hvilket er grunden til at jeg risikere livet selv for at være sammen med dig.

Kærlig hilsen

Harry


End file.
